Dance With Me
by babylemurs
Summary: "Look at that baby" I whispered "Look how happy your daddy and sister are. One day Daddy will dance with you like that" I promised with a small smile as I looked down at my swollen stomach, my attention torn away from my small family chasing each other around the dance floor"


It had been a long, exciting night. All of Republic City had come out to celebrate the formation of the council, and for that one night, everyone had been welcome to celebrate, eat, drink and dance together in the one place. It was a magical night, and I couldn't help but smile as I watched the dim red lights flow across the dance floor, the fire light flickering across dancing couples faces.

My hands gently rubbed my swollen belly as I smiled, watching my husband and daughter dancing their way through the many couples, unable to get the loving smile off my lips as I watched the joy on my daughter's face, my heart swelling with love for my family as I watched them. "Look at that baby" I whispered "Look how happy your daddy and sister are. One day Daddy will dance with you like that" I promised with a small smile as I looked down at my swollen stomach, my attention torn away from my small family chasing each other around the dance floor, only brought back to earth when I felt a small tug against my blue silk dress.

The smile on the waterbender's lips widened when she saw her daughter pulling on her dress, leaning down to kiss her forehead, her arms wrapping around her as she settled in her lap, being careful to hold her daughter tightly around her stomach. "Well hello you" she smiled "How was dancing with Daddy?" she asked "You looked like you were having lots of fun" she smiled.

Kya grinned at her mother, her small arms trying to wrap around the woman who was her world. "I did" she grinned "But Daddy says it's your turn now".

"I don't think so sweet heart" I laughed, kissing Kya's forehead gently, my arms tightening around her as I squeezed her in a gentle hug. "Mummy's too big at the moment. You go and have fun dancing with Daddy" I insisted, though my daughter shook her head stubbornly, pulling out of my arms to jump to her feet, running off to find her father.

I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes, though it was less than a minute before my husband was in front of me, holding his hand out for mine.

I couldn't help but frown, shaking my head at his offer. "I don't know Aang," I told him gently, looking up at the beautiful smile on his face, my eyes locking with his grey ones, falling deeply into the sparkling depth and light that reflected from his eyes that were locked on mine "I think I'm getting a little too big to be dancing just now."

He smiled and shook his head at my answer, refusing to take no for an answer. "Take my hand" he instructed, a reassuring tone flooding his voice, excitement and love written though her eyes.

I couldn't help but smile, trusting him as I held out my hand. "Ok." I agreed, letting him wrap his fingers around my own, helping me out of my chair, letting his hand work it's way out of mine to wrap around my waist.

I laughed as we made our way onto the dance floor, watching Kya dancing with my brother, though my attention was soon taken back by my husband. I smiled up at him as he faced me, his arms gently wrapping around me to hold me close. My arms lifted to wrap lightly around his neck, my gaze enchanted by the sight of the fire light dancing against his eyes, the excited spark I had fallen in love with glistening back at me.

It didn't take long for Aang to lean down and catch my lips, and I responded instinctively, my eyes fluttering to a close as I moved into his kiss, our lips moving in perfectly in sync. I couldn't help but smile, my right hand moving across to gently cup his cheek. The instant our lips separated, I opened my eyes, smiling up as I looked back at Aang, laughing as I heard a chorus of "Oogies!" come from my brother and daughter.

"Aang, everyone's watching" I giggled as he leaned back down to kiss me again, a smile across my lips as his brushed back against mine for a short second "Don't worry about them" he whispered with a grin "It's just you and me right now."

I couldn't stop the warm feeling flooding through my heart as I closed the distance between our lips, happily melting into another kiss with my breath taking husband, every set of eyes in the room being forgotten as it was just him and me.


End file.
